You Again
by Faith824
Summary: What happens when Patricia and Eddie run into each other 6 years after they broke up? Will sparks fly yet again or is Peddie really gone forever? Sorry I suck at summaries. This is my first story so I don't have a lot of practice. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia Pov.

"Ugh, what's taking so long!" Jenny moaned. we were in line for our coffee break at Carl's Cafe`**(I have no idea if this really exists, if so I don't own it.) **surprisingly, Nina didn't want to come, claiming she had work to catch up on and to just bring her back her usual, a Caramel Frappe`, Unfortunately, we got stuck behind three college students who couldn't make up there mind! " I have no idea." I muttered, my accent noticeably not as thick since I moved to New York (Yes, in America, okay) right after graduation.

"So, how is Piper and Emma?" Jenny asked.

"Okay, I mean how would you feel if your boyfriend left you to care for a child on your own?" I said. Dave, Piper's boyfriend left Piper 2 months ago for some girl named Kira. Piper was miserable, I went to see how she was doing two weeks ago...let's just say it wasn't pretty. If I saw him I would strangle him for BREAKING my sister's and my niece's hearts.

"Good point." Jenny said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Finally!" she said moving up to the counter. "Okay, can we get a Caramel Frappe`, a Chocolate Chip Frappe`, and a Frappe` Mocha please?" she said already knowing what we liked.

"How can you like Chocolate Chip Frappe`s , what kind of drink is that?" I asked shaking my head.

"Hey, it's good, we may be 22 years old, but we can still like what you call "childish" things" she defended.

"Correction, _you're_ the childish 22 year old, Nina and I are _mature_ 22 year old." I stated.

"Yeah, well I beg to differ," she says rolling her eyes paying for the Frappes. I grabbed the drink holder and we made our way over away from the counter. I grabbed one of the cups and took a sip (Why couldn't they label them anyway?). And sat it back in the holder.

"This one is Nina's."I stated grabbing another one while Jenny grabbed the other; we took a sip and both of us made a face and looked at one another. "Switch!" we said simultaneously and laughed. Then, someone caught the corner of my eye; someone familiar, actually two people familiar. Their backs were to me and I couldn't place why the looked familiar. The lady had shoulder length, dirty-blonde hair and was short standing next to the man with light brown hair. I just shrugged it off and turned back to Jenny. She leaned in close with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, so you remember that new guy Tom, right?" she said. I nodded. She continued, "So, he came to my office yesterday and was totally flirting with me, I could tell by his body language and-"

"Jenny!" I snapped rolling my eyes.

"Right, well he said he had asked me for a favor and I thought he was going to ask me on a date." she said.

"And..?" I asked annoyingly.

She let out a sigh, "He asked if he could borrow my stapler!" she said glumly. I couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance, soon she laughed too. We were abruptly interpreted by a squeal and "TRIXIE!" Before I could respond I was practically tackled by an over-excited girl. Then, it hit me..."Macey, how are you?" I said embracing her glad I didn't fall since I was wearing a blouse and a skirt. I had met Macey when I went to America with Eddie and met the family. Macey and I really hit it off. Only then did I look past her and at the man behind her. I tired to hide my surprise, which probably failed.

Eddie's Pov.

Macey and I were watching the people pass by the sidewalk when she looked behind her and gasping, "What?" I said right as she let out a delighted scream.

"TRIXIE!" I stood there dumbfounded as I watched my ex-girlfriend get tackled by my cousin.

"Macey, how are you?" she asked with that amazing smile I have grown to miss. Then, she looked past my cousin and straight at me, her eyes widened.

"Great the whole family decided to move here, do you live here?" Macey rambled on not noticing that Patricia wasn't listening.

"Hey, Yacker?" I said as surprised as she was, she looked great; her long auburn curls brought to one side, flowing elegantly over her shoulder, her navy blue blouse and tight black skirt with high heels surprised me the most.

"Hey." she said putting a strained smile on her face, I couldn't blame her though. After four years, you just run into your ex and on top of that the break-up was awkward, both of us didn't want to break up, but we both knew it was best.

The girl next to Yacker cleared her throat, "Macey, Eddie, this is Jenny, she is my partner along with Nina" Yacker said.

"Wait, what kind of partner?" Macey asked as I shot her a look, which she ignored.

"We're lawyers." Jenny said as something snapped in my mind.

"Wait, Nina who?' I asked,

"How many Nina's do you know? Nina Martin of course, you know dirty-blonde, wavy hair, you went to high school with her?" Yacker said surprisingly not as annoying as I thought she would be. Now, that I think about it, her accent isn't as thick as I remember it to be.

"Duh, Eddie. Keep up!" Macey exclaimed annoyed on being interpreted with her reunited moment. I just rolled my eyes. "Oh, Jenny. I love your manicure!" Macey exclaimed with a devious look in her eye, instantly I knew she was up to something.

Apparently so did Jenny, because she matched Macey's look before saying, "Thank you! We should totally have a girls' day and go shopping and get manicures." Macey's eyes twinkled in excitement. "Come on, let's go over there and make plans. " Jenny added pointing and leading Macey to a random spot that looked exactly the same as the spot we were at.

Before I knew it, it was just me and Yacker. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked to make small talk.

"Nothing much, you?" she replied carefully choosing her words.

"Nothing really." I said as she nodded.

"Nina is going to be so mad she missed you." She added looking desperate for something to talk about.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi'. I've really missed her too." Thankfully then Jenny and Macey returned, then Jenny claimed it was time to get back to work.

A look of relief rushed over Yacker's face, "Yeah, you're right. Nina will be wondering where we are, It was wonderful seeing you guys again."she said giving Macey a hug as Macey pouted claiming she wanted to hang out sometime. "We will I promise." Yacker said smiling and grabbing her things before turning to me.

"It was good seeing you again, Yacker. We should catch yo sometime." I said quickly before she could talk. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before regaining her voice.

"Yeah, that would be great." she said shaking my hand and walking out the door with Jenny. As they were walking out, I heard Jenny say something about me being cute. I smirked as Patricia shushed her. Little did I know it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and now I have a question. Do you want this story to be a one-shot and I will make a sequel and maybe even a triquel to the first chapter ****_or_**** should this just be a story? Please respond so I have an idea on what to write.** **Thanks for reading, your positive reviews make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. This is officially a story! Sorry to the guest who wanted this to be a one-shot. This story isn't the best, mostly just a filler. At the bottom I will tell you what the next chapter will be about!  
**

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it but sadly I don't own House of Anubis. :-(**

Eddie Pov.

"EDDIE!" Macey called from the doorway, waking me up from my deep sleep.

"Whaa..?" I mumbled dazed, rolling over. Unfortunately, I forgot that I was on the couch and I fell off with a loud _thump._

Macey rolled her eyes, "Come _on_! I'm going to be late!" she yelled frantically.

"Late for what?" I asked still half asleep. Then it dawned on me, today she was having her "girl's day" with Yacker, Jenny, and Nina and I'm supposed to drop her off."Oh yeah, I forgot." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just come on!" she said pulling me off the couch. I quickly got changed into jeans and a green t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair.

"Geez, Eddie come on, you take longer to do your hair than I do mine!" Macey yelled outside the closed bathroom door.

"How do you know I'm doing my hair?" I asked smirking.

"Really? Do you even have to ask? It's you! Of course your fixing your hair!" she yelled.

"Okay, _geez_, hold your horses. Let's go." I said opening the bathroom door, grabbing my coat and key and heading out the door.

"Finally." Macey mumbled following close behind. I went to the passenger side of my car and opened the door for her, don't ask me why I do this for my cousin but she insisted I do.

"_Girls"_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and closed the door, walked to the driver's door and getting in, I started up the engine and headed to Carl's Cafe`,**(which I don't own) **which was where we were going to meet the girl's. I was excited to see Nina again, and okay, _maybe_ Yacker, it had been 5 years since we had last seen each other. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw Nina, Jenny, and Yacker engaged in conversation, leaning against their car. Macey squealed and jumped out of the car before it had even fully stopped. She ran to Yacker and enveloped her in a hug. Yacker surprisingly recovered quickly and greeted Macey, introducing her to Nina, which Macey hugged as well. I rolled my eyes, parked the car and picked up Macey's bag. I then when to give it to her, since when did I become her chauffeur?

Nina Pov.

I laughed at Macey's happiness as she smothered me in a hug. Then she started talking about how excited she was about today when Eddie walked up and cut her off. "I think you might need this." he said smirking, giving her her bag.

"Mm hm thanks." she said taking it and rolling her eyes. Jenny, Patricia, and I smiled, remembering how we always acted like that to our family members. I turned to Eddie and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how have you been?" I said as he hugged me back.

"Good. You?" he asked.

"You know, here and there, I guess I'm surviving." I teased, smiling.

"Well Mace, be good. I get to hang out with your little brother today." he said, giving Macey a side hug. Macey smirked.

"Good Luck." she said. "You'll need it.

"Make sure you keep them in line, especially Yacker." he said smirking raised her eyebrows and smirked too.

"Yeah, because I _so_ just go to strangers asking for candy as a hobby. I think _your_ the one that needs a babysitter." Patricia said rolling her eyes and smirking. We all laughed and said goodbye to Eddie before climbing in the car.

"Everyone ready for girl's day?" Jenny asked from the driver's seat. I was sitting in the passenger's seat and Patricia and Macey were in the back. We all responded to Jenny's question with excited "yeah's".

"Okay, so we'll go to the mall and shop first for a while, then we'll go eat at that new Chinese restaurant, then we'll get manicures. After that, we'll decide on what to do next, more shopping or whatever we fell like." I said recalling the plan we'd all settled on. The girls all nodded in response. Then "Wasting All These Tears On You" by Cassadee Pope came on. **(I don't own this song...or artist)** We all burst out singing at the top of our lungs, having fits of laughter. Oh, this was going to be a fun day. Before we knew it we were at the mall.

"Whose ready for the best day ever?!" Patricia asked/yelled as we got out of the car. We all excitedly replied with "yes's". This is going to be an amazing day.

**Alright this was just a filler. Next chapter there will be the rest of "Girl's Day" and they might even run into a certain brunette haired boy. Any guesses? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I know it has been a while but I have been really busy and I am writing this story as it comes along so if you have any ideas please share! I am open to anything! You guys are amazing and you make me want to write even more. I will try to update again either today or tomorrow but I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA... now I am going to go cry. :`-(**

Patricia Pov.

We all walked into the food court, our shopping bags full of clothes weighing us down. "Ugh!" Macey said as she dropped her bags by a table and collapsed in a chair.

"Let's get a bite to eat and then we'll put this stuff in our car and then go get our manicures." Nina said collapsing in another chair beside Macey.

"Uh guys, weren't we going to eat at that Chinese place?" Jenny asked after I got settled down in a chair next to Nina. Nina, Macey, and I moaned and Jenny chuckled, sitting down in between Macey and me and across from Nina.

"Can't we just eat here?" I moaned.

"What do you guys think?" Nina asked. "Do you want to just eat here?"

"Sure." Macey said obviously not wanting to get up and move.

"Fine with me." Jenny nods a look of relief washing over her face.

"Alright, I guess I'll be nice and get everyone their food." I said. They told me what they wanted to eat and I was just about to repeat what they wanted when I glanced ahead 5 tables. I tilted my head trying to get a better look. His back was to me but something about him seemed familiar, he was sitting across from another guy, that I could tell, but I couldn't see the other guys face either. They both stood up and started heading our way. That's when I saw him. He looked older, duh, it had been 5 years, but that threw me of guard. His hair was cut short and he was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. He didn't seem like the little boy I remember him as. "Um, Nina, I think you might want to see this." I said breathlessly. I'll admit his style complimented him and if I didn't know him so well I might actually have found him _attractive. _EWWW! Nina had already followed my gaze and pinpointed him, so did Macey and Jenny, ever so curious.

"Wow!" Jenny and Macey said together gaping. I made a disgusted face and closed their mouths, handing them napkins because they were drooling. Why were they _drooling _over _Fabian Rutter_ of all people? Ew! Nina turned back around in her chair dumbfounded. She started mumbling some things I couldn't make out. Then he saw us. We didn't notice it at first, having been in shock, and staring at Nina, who looked like she was hyperventilating. He made his way over to us, a smile forming on his mouth. Then I realized, he only knew _I _was here, Nina's back was to him so he hadn't seen her yet.

"Fabian?" I ask when he arrived at our table.

"Patricia! How are you?" he asked excitedly giving me a hug which I only let him do since I hadn't seen him in _5 years_. I hugged him back and was about to respond when he noticed Nina. She was really pale and I thought she was going to be sick. I stared at her worriedly. "Nina." he said in barely a whisper. And I thought that _I _responded badly when I saw Eddie again, that was nothing compared to them right now.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Jenny asked as a look of recognition flashed on Macey's face.

"I know, you're Eddie's best friend! You guys were roommates at Anubis house, right?" Macey asked getting more and more excited by every word.

"U-uh y-ye-yeah." Fabian stuttered clearing his throat and peeling his eyes off of Nina. "I'm sorry, but you guys are?" he asked confused, looking at Macey and Jenny.

"Oh sorry! This is Macey she is Eddie's cousin." I explained as they shook hands and said hi. "And this is Jenny, she, Nina and I are lawyer partners." I said not sure if the end really made sense. He greeted Jenny the same way he greeted Macey. "So, what brings you to New York?" I ask trying to ease the tension and casting Nina a worried glance.

"I uh j-just m-moved he-here. I g-got-t a j-job o-off-offer. I-I J-just m-met Ed-ddie here act-actually." he stuttered.

"Wow, still have a bad case of stuttering I see." I say as his face turns bright red. "I hate to say it but..I've actually missed you." I said teasingly giving him a side hug.

"Wait, you met Eddie here as in Eddie Miller?" Nina asked, frowning. Our mouths dropped for two reasons, one, that was the first time Nina had spoke since Fabian had arrived, and two, Eddie said he was babysitting Gannon, Macey's brother.

"Yeah, he had a little boy with him..Gannon, I think...cute kid." Fabian said thoughtfully as Macey muttered "Yeah on the outside, on the inside he is pure evil!"

"Well then where is he now?" Jenny asked.

"He can put all our stuff in the car then." Macey finished for Jenny nudging a bag of jeans with her foot and standing up to stretch along with Jenny.

"I'm right here, but since when did I become a butler?" a voice said behind me. I jumped and swirled around only to come face to face with Eddie. My heart skipped a beat from either just being scared to death or from seeing him. I quickly recovered scolding him. He was laughing so hard. "Y-you sh-should ha-have s-seen how h-high you j-jumped!" He gasped, trying to hold back his laugh. I hit his shoulder.

"You idiot! You should know better than to sneak up on _me _of all people!" I exclaimed but I was smiling too. It wasn't until I was almost tackled to death before I noticed Eddie wasn't the only one behind me.

"TRIXIE!" Gannon yelled engulfing me in a hug. I stumbled back. Luckily, Fabian steadied me before I fell,

"Gannon! Watch out, you're going to hurt her!" Macey yelled at Gannon angrily.

"He's fine" I said smiling down at him and surveying him. "What happened? Last time I saw you, you were like 6 inches shorter. How old are you now? 6?" I asked putting on a serious face while biting back a smile.

"I'm 9!" Gannon said excitedly.

"No, you're going to be nine in two months." Eddie said.

"Whatever. Close enough." Gannon mumbled.

"Yeah, Eddie can't a kid dream?" I asked teasingly. He was about to come up with some stupid remark when Jenny cut in.

"Girls our manicure appointment is in 45 minutes, we better hurry up and eat and get over there." Jenny said looking at her phone.

"Weren't you guys going to eat at that new Chinese place?" Eddie asked.

"We decided against it, now boys put our stuff in the car and we'll get something to eat." Macey said gesturing to Eddie and Gannon.

"I'll help" Fabian offered as Eddie and Gannon whined and started picking up our bags. I couldn't help but smile at the control Macey had over Eddie and Gannon, it reminded me of me at Anubis House.

"You don't have to, Fabian." Jenny said but Fabian was already helping Eddie and Gannon.

"Geez, how much stuff did you guys get?" Eddie grumbled already holding 10 bags.

"Not enough!" Nina said looking better. I went to go get our food after getting the girl's order's again. When I came back, the boys were leaving with all our bags heading towards the car. I chuckled and us girl's started eating. Nina and Jenny were eating cheese burgers, and Macey and I were eating chicken sandwiches. 

The boys came back right after we all finished eating. "Took you long enough!" Macey exclaimed looking at her phone and smiling. We stood up and grabbed our purses.

"Thanks guys!" I said as we headed for the door. Gannon ran up behind me and grabbed my leg. "Whoa!" I said as Nina, Jenny, and Macey steadied me.

"Don't leave me here alone with _him_!" Gannon pleaded as Eddie and Macey peeled him off my leg. I laughed.

"I'll tell you what, you stay here with Eddie and if he is mean to you we'll beat him up together." I said smiling.

"Yay!" Gannon yelled as Eddie glared at me. I just smiled and the girls and I started off towards the manicure place. Girls day was going great so far!

**Alright you got me this is only the _first _part of girls day sorry! Next chapter will be the rest or just the manicure part, I'm not sure it depends on how long it will be. On another note Fabian is here! There will be some Fabina in here. They are my favorite couples along with Amfie, Jara, and Moy but that is it! I don't know the other couples may jump in or make appearances in this story..what do you think? The main couple will be Peddie though since that was my first intention. I do like the idea of including other couples though. Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy but I will try to update every weekend. Like I said in the last chapter, if you have any ideas for this story ****_please_**** share. Your guy's reviews keep this story going! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I suggested that I claim HOA but for some reason they wouldn't go through with it.**

Macey Pov.

Today was going by _so _fast! The whole morning was a blur! Right now I was sitting in between Jenny and Trixie with Nina on Trixie's other side at Tracey's Salon. **(If this place exists I don't own it!)** We all were getting our nails painted after half an hour of the manicure ladies clipping and cleaning our nails and giving us tips on how to keep them healthy. I was getting my nails painted an aqua blue with white jewel things on them. Jenny was getting hers painted a dark purple with black jewels, Nina was getting hers painted a hot pink with white jewels and Trixie was getting her nails painted a blood red with black jewels. I know a lot of jewels right? It took some pleading to get Trixie to do it but eventually, she gave in, and since we wouldn't let her paint her nails black she insisted that she get black jewels. Right now I am listening to Trixie, Nina, and Jenny tell a story about when the three of them went on vacation to _Paris_, I am so jealous! They kept switching on who was telling the story, jumping in and adding in things that the other forgot to mention. I was smiling and trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"So, me and Nina went to go get some coffee and when we came back to the hotel room, Patricia was gone. We tried calling her, but that plan failed when we heard her phone ringing and laying on the table." Jenny was saying, smirking at Patricia while Patricia just shrugged, smiling evilly. Jenny rolled her eyes while Nina continued Jenny's rant.

"We started searching everywhere, stores, restaurants, the hotel pool, anywhere we thought she might be. It was getting dark and we were getting more worried when my phone rang and Patricia's phone number popped up on my screen. I answered quickly asking where she was at right off the bat. Turns out she was sitting in our hotel room, watching a movie and she wanted to know where _her_ _phone _was at." Nina exaggerated, rolling her eyes. "Then, I asked her _how exactly_ she was calling me from _her _phone if she couldn't find it." Nina said letting a small giggle escape from her lips. I laughed, shaking my head.

"What? So I may or may not have had a little to much to drink that night." Patricia said feigning innocence. The manicure ladies chuckled before standing up, claiming they were done and that they would come check and see if our nails were dry in a little while. We all examined our nails, praising the manicure ladies masterpieces. We spent the next 15 minutes telling short stories and jokes before we were able to leave. After thanking and paying the manicure ladies, we headed out the door.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Jenny asked me, Nina, and Trixie. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, I know! Let's go bowling!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Nina said. Trixie and Jenny agreed. I guess we're going bowling, then.

Jenny Pov.

As we walked into the bowling alley I let out a shriek of excitement. I felt like a teenager again. We got our lane set up, then went to get our bowling balls. Patricia was just getting ready to bowl when her phone started ringing.

"Nina, will you put that on speaker?" Patricia asked rolling the bowling ball and hitting 8 of the 10 pins. She walked over to us and Nina put Trixie's phone in the middle of the table.

( Nina, Macey, Patricia, Jenny: _italics, _Eddie and Gannon: **bold**)

Patricia:_ "Hello?"_

Gannon: **"Eddie's being mean to me!"**

Eddie: **"I am not!"**

Gannon: **"Are too!"**

Eddie: "**Am not!"**

Macey: "_Will you both just SHUT UP!"_

Patricia: _"Well then, Gannon I guess we're just going to have to beat Eddie up then aren't we?"_

Gannon: **"Yes! Bye!" **

(Beep)

"Okay then." Nina said and we all burst out laughing. Patricia went and bowled a spare and we continued our game. Our final scores ended up with me in first with 290 points, Patricia in second place with 260 points,  
Macey coming in the third with 200 points, Adricia coming in second with 175 points. By now it was 5:30 in the afternoon; Macey's phone dinged revealing a new text message. "It's Eddie, he wants me to pick up some pizzas on the way home, and he will pay me back later. He also said you guys could join us if you want. Will you? Please?" Macey asked , Patricia and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Nina asked. Macey squealed and we payed before heading to the pizza place.

"What kind of pizzas do we need to get?" Nina asked Macey. Macey pulled out her phone and checked.

"Um pepperoni, sausage, and cheese." Macey stated.

"Okee Dokee." Nina said pulling through the drive through and ordering the pizzas. Once we got them Macey gave Nina directions to Eddie's house. When we got there and got out, Macey walked up to the door, opened it and walked in. The rest of us looked at each other before laughing.

"I love that girl." Patricia said shaking her head and walking in yelling "Knock, knock." As Nina and I walked in, we were greeted by not just Gannon, but Eddie running towards us yelling, "FOOD!" This was going to be a long supper.

**Sorry, I know its not that good. Next chapter will be the supper and Eddie being beat up by Patricia and Gannon. Ha ha. Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO SORRY! I know, I know I haven't updated in over a month and I am really sorry. This is the longest chapter I have written yet but it is still not very long. You guys are the best reader's in the world and again I am really, really sorry.**

**Nina Pov.**

We all were sitting around the table with the pizza's in the middle of the chaotic talking and screaming. Apparently with this bunch, we can only keep quiet enough to say grace. Here's a tip, when you get together with this bunch be prepared and bring earplugs...or join in the chaos. Which was exactly what I was doing, joining in the chaos. When everyone had calmed down, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, Eddie where do you work?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a constructing manager. Basically, I do all the heavy lifting." Eddie teased while smirking.

"Yeah, sure you do, all by yourself." Patricia teased. I was glad to see that there wasn't any tension. After all, they are two of my best friends, they're pretty much the only family I have left. I snapped back into reality as Eddie, as big a show-off as he is, flexed his arm muscles. Everyone laughed at his cockiness.

"Yeah, you see these, they're muscles of steel." Eddie said proudly, showing off his arm muscles again.

"Please, I bet you couldn't take on Gannon and me both at once." Patricia challenged, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Gannon yelled, pizza sauce covering his face all over.

"Gannon, exactly how did you get pizza sauce on your forehead?" Macey asked wiping Gannon's face off with a napkin.

"Hey, it happens." Gannon defended, grabbing another slice of cheese pizza and ignoring Macey's plea not to make a mess. Gannon ended up finishing the slice in under two minutes, claiming he was ready for dessert.

"Actually, I think it's time for revenge." Patricia said smirking evilly. Gannon matched Patricia's smirk and they both looked at Eddie.

"You guys are creepy." Eddie said, setting his plate aside.

"We know." Patricia said.

"GET HIM!" Gannon yelled jumping out of his chair and charging towards Eddie. Eddie screamed, like a school girl if you asked me, and ran down the hallway.

"Come on, Trixie!" Gannon yelled before disappearing down the hallway after Eddie. Patricia laughed and stood up.

"Neens, can you get the camera please. This is going to be interesting." Patricia said. We followed Patricia down the hallway, letting the sound of yelling and screaming lead us to the sight of Eddie holding Gannon upside down by Gannon's feet.

"Trixie, help me!" Gannon yelled while in a fit of giggles.

**Patricia Pov.**

I laughed before picking Gannon up bridal style from Eddie's grasp. I set him down and we were about to attack Eddie together when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I shrieked in surprise as I was lifted off the floor and practically thrown over Eddie's shoulder.

"Eddie! Put me down!" I yelled as I saw Gannon attacking Eddie's legs...my hero. Apparently, Gannon is stronger than I thought because out of no where Eddie's leg gave out and we both went tumbling to the floor. We landed hard but Eddie broke my fall. Once I realized that when we fell I had somehow landed on top of Eddie, I quickly rolled over to the side and onto the soft carpet.

"Owww." Eddie moaned.

"Are you guys okay?" Macey asked as she, Jenny, Gannon, and Nina hovered over us.

"I think so." I said as I shifted. A sharp pain pierced through my ankle. I winced. "Or not"

Eddie groaned but somehow managed to sit up and look at me. "Are you okay? What hurts?" he asked.

"Calm down. It's just my ankle." I said. "How about you? What hurts?"

"My back, my shoulder, my head." Eddie stated dramatically.

"Gannon, you need to be more careful! You could have hurt them!" Macey yelled as Gannon's shoulder sagged. Macey continued ranting when all of the sudden Gannon blew up.

"I KNOW, OKAY!" he yelled, his eyes filling up with tears. He ran out of the room and two seconds later we heard a door slam. Then, dead silence. Finally, Eddie spoke up.

"Macey, you didn't have to yell at him, I could have handled it." Eddie said sternly.

"I know." Macey mumbled. "I'll go talk to him." she sighed and headed for the door.

"No, you've done enough. Go to the kitchen and think about how you acted. I'll talk to you when I get done talking to Gannon." Eddie said. Macey shuffled out of the room, her head down. Eddie ran his hand through his hair and tried to stand up. With Jenny's and Nina's help he finally got up and then he held out his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up effortlessly.

"I'll go with you to talk to Gannon. Someone needs to make sure you don't say something wrong." I said trying to lighten the mood. Eddie nodded and smiled slightly. We both made our way to the door that muffled sobs hid behind. Eddie quietly opened the door and I saw Gannon laying face down on the bed, his body shaking fervently. I hobbled over to the bed and sat next to Gannon and stroked his hair.

"Gannon" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

**Eddie Pov.**

I smiled slightly as I saw how soothing Patricia was acting towards Gannon. She definitely wasn't that fiery redhead that she was in high school anymore. I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat by Gannon's other side. His sobs were coming less frequently and he wasn't shaking as bad as he was when we came in.

"No, I'm not okay." He said in between hiccups and sobs.

"Gannon, it could have happened to anyone, okay? It was an accident. We understand that." I said making him sit up and face me.

"Yeah, everyone makes mistakes but then they learn from that mistake. How do you think I got to be so smart?" Yacker teased. Despite the situation, Gannon smiled. "Besides, Mr. Tough Guy over here did the same thing you did...sort of." Patricia said pointing at me.

"Really?" Gannon and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, don't you remember? We were decorating for a dance-type-thing and I was standing on a ladder putting up decorations. Eddie was supposed to be holding the ladder steady when he started being idiotic, like he always was back then. He shook the ladder making me fall but he caught me. Then when I told him to put me down he dropped me on purpose and I hurt my wrist. Now that I think about it, that wasn't the best example." Patricia mumbled the last part but we still heard her.

"Wow, now that I think about it, Uncle Eddie, you haven't told me much about when you were in high school." Gannon said thoughtfully. Yacker and I shared a panicked look.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Yacker asked.

"I AM!" Gannon and I yelled together. We raced each other to the kitchen when I remembered that I still had to talk to Macey. I told Yacker to save me a piece of cake and then took Macey to the living room to talk.

**Jenny Pov.**

Nina, Trixie, Gannon, and I were eating our huge slices of cake and talking about Gannon's "girlfriend" when Eddie and Macey walked in the kitchen. The first thing Eddie did was ask where his slice of cake was. Trixie, Nina, and I rolled our eyes and Trixie told him he could get his own. He pouted before getting Macey and himself a slice of cake and jumping into our conversation. It wasn't long before we went into another fit of chaos. Finally' Macey suggested that we watch a movie. Nina and I popped popcorn, while Macey found a movie for us to watch, and Eddie got blankets and pillows out and Trixie and Gannon set everything up in the living room. Five minutes later we were all back in the living room settling down. Trixie was laying on the floor with Gannon and Macey on either side of her. Nina and I were sitting on the couch sharing a blanket, and Eddie was sitting in a recliner. Gannon put the movie in and before we knew it, we all fell into a deep sleep.

**Macey Pov.**

I woke up confused at where I was at. Once I looked at my surroundings I figured out I was at Uncle Eddie's house. I then also realized that Trixie, Jenny, and Nina were still here, fast asleep. I got and started some coffee, knowing that they would want some when they woke up. When I went back to the living room Trixie, Nina, and Jenny were up. Gannon and Uncle Eddie were still fast asleep...no surprise there. I told the girls that I'd started some coffee and then texted my mom. My parents were out of town in Wisconsin visiting family friends. Gannon started to stir and woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked yawning and stretching.

"9:36" I replied walking over to him and ruffling his hair.

Uncle Eddie moaned and mumbled "Why is it so loud in here." while pulling the cover over is head.

"Wake up sleepyhead." I said laughing lightly. Uncle Eddie sat up, his hair sticking in all directions. Nina, Jenny, Trixie and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked on high alert. Nina snapped a picture of his hair on her phone and showed it to him. Uncle Eddie ran to the bathroom and emerged fifteen minutes later his hair back in its usual style.

"Trixie, how's your foot feeling?" I asked.

"A lot better. Thanks for asking." Trixie replied.

"Well then, I guess no one wants to know how I feel then." Uncle Eddie said.

"I'm hungry." Gannon said as his belly growled.

"Do you guys want to go to Carl's cafe`? I'll buy." Nina asked.

"Yes! Food!" Gannon yelled and charged toward the door.

"Uh, Gannon?" I asked. He turned around and impatiently tapped his foot.

"What?" He asked

"Do you think you might want to clean yourself up a little bit before we go?" I asked glancing at his messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

"Ugh, fine." He grumbled, trudging to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later we were all in Uncle Eddie's car heading to Carl's Cafe`. Uncle Eddie was driving with Gannon in the middle of the driver and passenger seats, the consul having been lifted up. After Gannon's pleading, Trixie sat next to him in the passenger seat. That left me in the middle of Nina and Jenny in the backseat. When we got to Carl's, we all piled out of the car and into the cozy shop. We sat at a booth and looked at a menu while we waited for a waiter to come and take our order. I shifted uncomfortably in my spot between Gannon and Uncle Eddie.

"Will you stop moving?" Uncle Eddie asked. "You're elbowing me in the ribs!"

"Well sorry, it's not my fault, I'm being squished!" I said.

"Here." Trixie got up from her spot at the end of the booth, got a chair from a different table, and set it at the head of our booth.

"Thank you." I said. Uncle Eddie stood up, I thought to let me out of the booth but then he slid into the chair Trixie had gotten.

"Yeah, thanks Yacker." He said and picked up his menu again. Trixie hit him in the back of the head, making him drop his menu. The rest of us couldn't contain our laughter.

"Owww!" Uncle Eddie whined. "What was that for?" he asked glaring at Trixie.

"For taking Macey's chair." Trixie said casually, looking at her menu again.

"Well if it was Macey's chair that I took, why did _you _hit me?" Uncle Eddie asked, rubbing his head.

"Good point, Macey?" Trixie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and hit Uncle Eddie in the same spot Trixie hit him. Trixie and I high fived.

"Once again, Ow!" Uncle Eddie said. "This is abuse!" he exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up, your acting like a child!" Trixie said returning back to the menu yet again.

"Well then." Uncle Eddie huffed, sounding more like a teenage girl than my Uncle. The waiter then showed up and said that the special today was waffles and pancakes.

"WAFFLES AND PANCAKES!" Gannon and Uncle Eddie exclaimed together. Yep, definitely decided, Uncle Eddie was the childish adult I've ever met...but what can I say besides you've got to love him!

**Okay chapter five late but done. Thank you guys so much! Please review and next chapter Fabian will make another appearance..or will he? I will update as soon as I can. Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year! You guys are the best!**


End file.
